1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device and a mounting structure of the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, various semiconductor devices are known. For example, a semiconductor device disclosed in JP-A-2013-239740 is provided with a semiconductor chip, a die pad, a plurality of leads, and a sealing resin. The semiconductor chip is disposed on the die pad. The sealing resin covers the semiconductor chip, the die pad, and the plurality of leads. This semiconductor device is mounted to a circuit board via solder.
When the above conventional semiconductor device is in use, the constituent elements in the semiconductor device expand or contract with heat. Repeating such expansion/contraction gives rise to the possibility of cracks occurring in the solder joining the leads or in the sealing resin.
Another conventional semiconductor device has an insulating joining part interposed between the semiconductor chip and the die pad. When manufacturing such a product, the semiconductor chip inclines unreasonably relative to the die pad, giving rise to the possibility of an electrical connection unintentionally being established between the semiconductor chip and the die pad.